memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Who's Who in Star Trek 1
|pages = 48 }} Background information * This is the first of two issues. Creators * Based on the original Star Trek created by Gene Roddenberry * Writer: Allan Asherman (credited as "writer/researcher") * Artists: ** Howard Chaykin (cover artist) ** Steven Bové (production) ** Michele Wolfman (color art) ** Carl Gafford (copy editor) * Editor: Robert Greenberger Contents ; Andorians ::Drawn by Mike Clark & Karl Kesel. ; Apollo ::Drawn by George Pérez. ; April, Robert ::Drawn by Art Thibert. ; Arex :Lieutenant Arex' biography lists that he is one of the first Edoans to be enlisted in Starfleet. He later was promoted to officer after graduating with honors from Starfleet Academy. He originated from Edos, the second of five planets at the star 92 Trianguli Rho. There is a paragraph describing the three-legged, three-armed structure of the Edoan body, and they are described as vaguely "caninoid." Uhura is quoted commenting how his dextrous form makes him an amazing panel operator, Leonard McCoy comments on the strength and stamina which is the Edoan norm, and Hikaru Sulu describes how an extra leg and extra arm makes a fencing partner invincible. Having Scotch whisky, Arex once drank Montgomery Scott under the table, and McCoy mentioned that his constant smiling expression was the perfect poker face. Spock and Arex shared a common sensitivity, their powerful hearing. Spock once counseled Arex on the difficulties faced on a Human-crewed starship. An incident is mentioned where his keen senses saved the day, when he detected a phaser coolant leak before it became visible. After serving under James T. Kirk, he transferred to the "refitted" , but returned to serve on the new . ::Drawn by Ken Penders & Freff. The biography lists him as "Edoan," rather than the later assumed name of his race, "Edosian." ; Bailey, David :Bailey's biography reveals the the First Federation supplied the United Federation of Planets with an improved universal translator. It also states that Bailey later became an interviewer on the planet Babel. ::Drawn by John Byrne. ; Bearclaw, William :After serving under Admiral Kirk, he returned to serve on the new USS Enterprise-A. ::Drawn by Jan Duursema. ;Boyce, Philip ::Drawn by Jonathan Peterson & Greg Theakston. ;Bryce, Nancy ::Drawn by Art Thibert & Mike DeCarlo. ;Chapel, Christine ::Drawn by Ken Penders & Michael Bair. ;Chekov, Pavel ::Drawn by Dan Spiegle. ;Cogley, Samuel T. ::Drawn by Ken Penders & Dell Barras. ;Daystrom, Richard ::Drawn by Ron Frenz & Mike DeCarlo. ;Decker, Matthew ::Drawn by Denys Cowan & Mike DeCarlo. ;Decker, Willard ::Drawn by Ron Frenz & Dick Giordano. ;Dehner, Elizabeth ::Drawn by Denys Cowan & Rick Magyar. ;Deltans ::Drawn by Michael Bair. ;Elasians ::Drawn by Kevin Maguire & Michael Bair. ; ::Drawn by Joe Brozowski & Freff. ;Excalbians ::Drawn by Jim Reddington & Greg Theakston. ; ::Drawn by Joe Brozowski & Dell Barras. ;Fabrini ::Drawn by Mike Clark & Tony Salmons. ;Farrell, John :Farrell's biography indicates he left the Enterprise and became an instructor in starship navigation at Starfleet Academy shortly after the events of . ::Drawn by Jonathan Peterson & Dick Giordano. ;Finney, Benjamin ::Drawn by Steve Bove & Dell Barras. ;Gem ::Drawn by Denys Cowan & Mike DeCarlo. ;Gorns ::Drawn by Denys Cowan & Greg Brooks. ;Grayson, Amanda ::Drawn by Denys Cowan & Greg Brooks. ;Guardian of Forever ::Drawn by Mike Clark & Tony Salmons. ;Hortas ::Drawn by John Byrne. ;Ilia ::Drawn by Ron Randall. ;Iotians ::Drawn by John Byrne. ;Jones, Cyrano ::Drawn by Dan Jurgens & Pablo Marcos. ;Keeler, Edith ::Drawn by Ron Frenz & Dick Giordano. ;Kelso, Lee ::Drawn by Ken Penders & Greg Brooks. ;Khan Noonien Singh ::Drawn by John Byrne. ;Kirk, James T. ::Drawn by Tom Sutton & Pablo Marcos. ;Klingons ::Drawn by Dan Jurgens & Greg Brooks. ;Konom ::Drawn by Tom Sutton & Dell Barras. ;Korby, Roger ::Drawn by Jim Reddington & Bernard Sachs. ;Kyle, Thomas :Kyle's biography indicates he was born in Adelaide, Australia, and attended Perth Engineering College. His father was a salesman for one of Earth's largest transportation companies. Following his rescue from Ceti Alpha V ( ), Kyle was promoted to commander and transferred to the . ::Kyle's biography makes brief mention of Dr. DeLambre, described as a Human male scientist who was the first to successfully transport a living creature from an orbiting vessel to a ground station. ::''Drawn by Ken Penders & Mike DeCarlo. ;Leslie, Frank :According to his biography, Leslie grew up on his family's ranch near El Paso, Texas, not far from the Starfleet Impulse Engine Testing Grounds. He had an interest in martial arts, including judo, fencing and karate. He met James Kirk at Starfleet Academy, where he regularly bested his future commanding officer in judo tournaments. After his tour on the Enterprise, he served as a lieutenant commander on the . ::The article also mentions Leslie's first assignment on the , as depicted in , his resemblance to Capt. Kirk, and the one blemish on his otherwise spotless record: the spore-induced mutiny as seen in . ::Drawn by Ken Penders & Greg Theakston. ;Marcus, Carol ::Drawn by Kevin Maguire & Art Nichols. ;Marcus, David ::Drawn by Denys Cowan & Bill Wray. ; McCoy, Leonard H. ::Drawn by Gray Morrow ; Appendix : Balok; Lt. Boma; Evans, Charlie; Cochrane, Zefram; Cheron; Gill, John; Landru; Martine, Angela; ; ; Nomad; Omicron Ceti III; Lt. ; ; Capt. Styles; Tholians; Trelane; Zarabeth; Zetar. External link * Category:Comics